


The Deadliest poison

by Fullbuster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Piratas, Sexo, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: El veneno más peligroso es el que uno carga en su interior. Law sabía eso y podía ver el veneno carcomiendo a ese chico. Dudas, incertidumbre, miedo... pero como nuevo comandante y médico de la prestigiosa tripulación de Barbablanca, Law no pensaba abandonar a un paciente. Tan sólo con él, Ace era capaz de abrirse y dejar salir su debilidad.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Segundo comandante

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo la historia y espero os guste. Un saludo.

Las velas ondeaban con la brisa. ¡Tres meses en alta mar! A Ace no le importaba demasiado permanecer en el barco, sin embargo, todos sus compañeros alrededor gritaban eufóricos por poder ir a tierra. Tierra firme prometía diversión. No era sólo reponer suministros, sino también ir a una taberna, beber, comer y disfrutar de los placeres carnales de una mujer.

\- Ace, ¿qué haces aquí en cubierta?

La voz de su mejor amigo Marco captó su atención al instante. Él era el médico de la tripulación... al menos hasta hacía unos meses cuando un nuevo médico y comandante se había unido a la gran familia. ¡Trafalgar Law! Toda su tripulación estaba allí con ellos. Ace pensó que sólo sería una coincidencia encontrarle en su barco, pero aun así, no terminaba de fiarse del todo.

¡Dressrosa! Ese había sido su objetivo y ellos le habían ayudado a vengarse de Doflamingo a cambio de que revisase la salud de su capitán. Decían que era el mejor cirujano que había surcado el océano, así que cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se uniera, a Ace no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

Ace miró al resto de la flota que navegaba junto al Moby Dick. Algunos comandantes habían salido a alta mar hacia distintos destinos, todos controlando que las tierras pertenecientes a Barbablanca siguieran en sus manos y bajo su control. Sin embargo, él se había quedado esos tres meses al lado de su padre, preocupado por el estado de salud que ahora, gracias a Law, parecía estar mejorando.

\- ¿No deberías estar preparándote para desembarcar?

La sonrisa de Marco consiguió calmar a Ace. Él también dejó escapar una sonrisa y despegó los codos de la gran barandilla para apoyar la espalda sobre ella, girándose hacia su compañero.

\- Alguien debe quedarse a custodiar el barco. ¿No? – pronunció Ace, convencido de que él podría ser ese alguien.

Marco resopló con impotencia. Cuando a Ace se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de idea. Aprovechó para apoyarse también en la barandilla y miró al resto de la tripulación frente a ellos. Todos estaban impacientes por tomar tierra. Hablaban del bar, de los tragos y sobre todo... de las mujeres.

\- Parecen realmente contentos – sonrió Ace al verles – después de lo de Dressrosa... todo ha vuelto a la calma por aquí.

\- Sí. Oye, Ace... ¿Tú conocías a Law antes de unirse a nuestra tripulación?

\- No demasiado. Rumores – susurró -. ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

\- Por nada en particular. Ya sabes... es que es médico como yo y a veces, al estar en la misma enfermería, hablamos de cosas. Eso me hace tener que recordarte que deberías pasar por un chequeo médico.

\- Soy un tipo logia, Marco. Estoy perfectamente. El fuego recupera mis órganos y las heridas que tenga.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no necesites revisiones de vez en cuando. Oye, Ace... si necesitas hablar con alguien o...

\- ¿Esto es por Law?

Marco jamás le había sugerido algo semejante y ahora, él preguntaba si necesitaba hablar. ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De su padre? ¿De cómo todos le habían odiado incluso desde antes de nacer? Porque eso era lo único que a Ace le preocupaba. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando todos allí se enterasen que él era el hijo de Roger? ¿Querrían matarle entonces? ¡No! Ni siquiera a Marco quería contárselo pese a que era su mejor amigo. Pero estaba claro que para pedirle hablar... alguien debía haberle dado una idea de que realmente lo necesitaba. Ahora había dos médicos, así que debió ser Law.

\- No te enfades con él. ¿Vale? Sólo me dejó caer que quizá deberías hablar con alguien. Te ha visto algo ausente estos días y deprimido. Está preocupado por ti, pero como no te llevas del todo bien con él, me comentó si podía hablar yo contigo. Seguramente te sentirías más tranquilo.

\- Dile a Law que se meta en sus propios asuntos. No necesito una niñera a estas alturas.

\- ¿Vais a venir o qué?

La voz ronca de Jozu, tercer comandante, hizo que tanto Ace como Marco le mirasen y cesasen toda conversación. Él sonreía y estaba completamente emocionado con la idea de ir a tierra. Toda su tripulación estaba ya abordando los botes, pero él mantenía bien sujeto a Law. Fue entonces, cuando Ace se dio cuenta de que quizá había sonado demasiado agresivo y desde luego, Law le había escuchado alto y claro. Eso hizo que apartase la mirada del nuevo médico de la tripulación.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya? – preguntó Law con seriedad.

Intentó escapar, pero el fuerte brazo de Jozu que pasaba tras los hombros y parte del cuello de Law, le agarró con mayor firmeza impidiendo que se alejase.

\- Vamos, Law, eres el nuevo cuarto comandante. Hacedle entender que debería ir a tierra con sus hombres – intervino Jozu.

\- Deberías bajar – comentó Ace – yo me quedaré a custodiar el barco.

\- De eso nada, no puedes quedarte tú – se quejó Jozu también a esa propuesta.

\- Agradezco tu apoyo en esto pero sinceramente, tengo que atender a Barbablanca. Le he dado un nuevo medicamento y debo estar allí para ver su evolución.

Ante aquella excusa de Law, todos callaron. ¡No podían hacer nada! Adoraban a su capitán, así que si Law iba a atenderle, él era el que sin duda, se quedaba en el barco.

\- Largaros ya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – se quejó Law, dando vía libre al resto de comandantes para que se marchasen a tierra firme.

\- Vamos, Ace, seguro que hay alguna chica interesante con la que puedas pasar un buen rato.

Esta vez, Jozu soltó el cuello de Law, liberándole para que fuera a hacer sus quehaceres de médico mientras enganchaba a Ace. La mano de Law fue directamente a su nuca y la acarició como intentando calmar un dolor imaginario tras sentirse libre del agarre, sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron en Ace, quien le miró por un instante también.

\- Sí... supongo que podría ir al bar – comentó Ace.

\- ¿Al bar? Claro se me olvidaba lo glotón que eres. Pero Ace... no te olvides de las chicas – hacía Jozu el gesto con sus manos como si delinease la figura de una mujer –. ¡Ay...las mujeres!

\- Jozu, realmente yo no...

\- Jozu, no presiones al comandante, aún es demasiado jovencito – intentó salvarle Marco, pero eso pareció empeorar el tema de conversación.

\- ¿No me digas que...? ¿Eres virgen?

\- N-no – intentó rebatirse Ace – pero... no es una prioridad o...

\- Oh, Dios, ¡es virgen! – se alarmó Jozu.

Un intenso sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Ace, quien al instante, empezó a observar a todos sus compañeros para ver sus reacciones. Marco reía, suponiendo que simplemente estaban bromeando con él por ser el comandante de menor edad entre ellos pese a su alto cargo; Jozu le miraba confundido, sin soltar su agarre y dispuesto a llevarle al primer burdel que encontrase y Law simplemente, observaba con su seriedad habitual cómo arrastraban al segundo comandante hacia uno de los botes.

\- No tienen remedio – susurró Law al ver la escena –. ¿Has conseguido convencerle para que se haga la revisión médica?

Marco miró entonces a Law y se apartó de la barandilla. Se colocó a su lado y mirando cómo Jozu lanzaba a puño de fuego dentro del bote con sus compañeros, suspiró.

\- No se hará la revisión. Pero tampoco creo que esté realmente mal. Es cierto que últimamente está un poco más pensativo que de costumbre, pero creo que es porque le faltan aventuras. Estar aquí encerrado durante meses en el Moby Dick nunca le ha gustado.

\- No... le ocurre algo. Pensativo en un chico como él no es bueno – susurró Law, sin apartar la vista de su compañero ya dentro del bote – bueno... da igual. Pasadlo bien, yo iré a comprobar cómo está el capitán. Supongo que os veré mañana y haced el favor de no olvidaros de comprar suministros para el viaje.

\- Nos vemos, Law.

El barco empezó a vaciarse. Law esperó unos segundos y se acercó a la barandilla donde anteriormente habían estado los dos comandantes apoyados. Oteó el horizonte, observando los botes marcharse. Era un bonito atardecer, uno que le hizo acordarse de un pasado no demasiado lejano. Aquella vez, igual que hoy hacían sus compañeros, él había parado con su tripulación en un bar. Esa vez, encontró a Ace allí.

\- ¿Ya se han marchado todos?

La voz de Barbablanca sonó a su espalda, pero él ni siquiera se giró a mirarle. Esperó hasta que el capitán se colocó a su lado para mirar el horizonte. Los botes con toda su familia avanzaban hacia el puerto.

\- Sí. Todos estaban deseando salir del barco – Law se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando en algo y entonces, agachó la cabeza, dando a entender a Barbablanca que sí tenía algo serio en mente – aquello que me contaste sobre Ace... ¿Por qué a mí? Es decir, no se lo dijiste a nadie de la tripulación aunque confiabas en todos ellos, sin embargo, me lo contaste a mí cuando apenas me conocías.

\- Creo que no me equivoqué contándote esto. Además, igual que Marco, eres médico. Seguro que me guardarás el secreto y sinceramente, no vi que tuvieras ningún pasado con Roger.

Law sonrió, porque era cierto. Él tenía razón. Nunca fue ni quiso ser un pirata, iba para médico como su padre hasta que ocurrió la gran epidemia y posterior masacre de la población de su ciudad. Entonces ya no tuvo más opción. Se hizo pirata, pero él no tuvo un pasado trágico con Roger, ni lo odiaba, ni siquiera lo conoció excepto por nombre a medida que su carrera en la piratería avanzaba.

\- Entiendo que muchos piratas odien a Roger pero... no entiendo por qué deberían odiar a su hijo. Son dos personas completamente diferentes – comentó Law.

\- Muchos no lo entenderían. Sólo verán que la misma sangre corre por sus venas. El odio es tal hacia Roger entre tantos piratas, que Ace siempre ha cargado con...

\- Veneno – terminó la frase Law, aunque Barbablanca se sorprendió al escuchar eso – ese sentimiento que Ace guarda, el creer que van a matarle en cuanto se enteren, esa desconfianza es el veneno más potente que pueda existir. Vivir creyendo que si descubren tu secreto te matarán, no puede ser bueno.

\- Ace nunca diría a nadie que tiene una debilidad – sonrió Barbablanca – pero sé que lo lleva dentro. Él es un buen chico, cae bien a todo el mundo, pero es cierto que su origen hace que tema por su vida. Eres el único en toda mi tripulación que sabe esto. Te pido discreción.

\- No diré nada. Aunque Ace no es que confíe precisamente en mí. Habría sido mejor que Marco se ocupase de este asunto. Cree que debo meterme en mis asuntos y realmente, es lo que debería hacer. Si me preocupaba era porque dijiste que le veías raro desde hacía un tiempo y me pediste como favor que le mantuviera vigilado.

\- No le tomes tan en serio. Es muy independiente pero no es mal chico. Por estas fechas... suele estar en ese estado tan pensativo. No sé qué puede ser, la verdad. Sólo... mantenle un poco vigilado.

Law se fijó en el horizonte. El sol había caído y la única luz visible ahora mismo era la gran luna llena reflejándose en las calmadas olas que golpeaban contra el casco del barco. Aquel momento de plena tranquilidad que pocas veces se podía disfrutar en el Moby Dick, fue aprovechado por Barbablanca, quien apoyó sus codos también sobre la barandilla al igual que Law y miró la luna reflejada en la cristalina agua. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a Law, pues sabía que tanto Ace como Law ocultaban algo, pero él no iba a meterse en ese asunto.

Los ojos del capitán se desviaron hacia abajo. Las manos de Law sostenían un cordel rojo que entrelazaba con agilidad entre sus dedos. Estaba haciendo nudos, uno tras otro y pensó que quizá le relajaba hacerlo.

***

El bar estaba abarrotado. No sólo la tripulación de Barbablanca con más de diez divisiones, sino que también otras tripulaciones estaban allí disfrutando de unos buenos tragos y la agradable compañía de las chicas.

Jozu entró en el bar, arrastrando a Ace tras él, con su brazo firmemente agarrado a su cuello. Al ver a las chicas, Jozu alzó los brazos, liberando a su compañero y saliendo en dirección a la barra. Ace miró entonces a Marco, quien seguía sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Vamos a por un trago? – preguntó Marco.

\- Sí – sonrió Ace, iniciando la marcha hacia la barra. Al llegar a ella, se sentó en una de las banquetas y pidió un par de cervezas, una para él y otra para Marco a su lado.

Dio un largo sorbo a la bebida y con un sonoro golpe, dejó de nuevo la jarra sobre la mesa. Su mirada se perdió en la refrescante bebida. Seguía dándole vueltas a qué ocurriría cuando todos se enterasen de quién era él en realidad. Toda su vida había luchado contra su propia sangre, ocultando su origen, intentando ganarse la confianza y la amistad de todo el mundo, pero eso podría acabar en un instante si supieran su sangre.

\- Ey.

Aquella palabra hizo que Ace saliera de golpe de su pensamiento. El silencio que mantuvo durante unos segundos y esa mirada perdida en la bebida, hizo que Marco entendiera lo que le preocupaba a Law. Al principio, cuando empezaron a compartir la enfermería del Moby Dick, no entendió el motivo por el que Law preguntaba tanto sobre esos momentos donde Ace parecía estar muy lejos de lo que realmente ocurría. Se metía en su propio mundo y se quedaba allí, por horas, observando un punto nada interesante.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Marco al ser consciente por primera vez de lo que Law le contó.

\- Sí, sí, sólo... pensaba en algo. Da igual, ni siquiera era interesante – sonrió Ace antes de volver a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

Ante el griterío del local, echó la mirada atrás para ver a algunos de sus compañeros, sobre todo comandantes, sentados en cómodos sofás, bebiendo sin parar y acompañados por hermosas mujeres que trabajaban allí. Alguno ya ni siquiera estaba en la planta baja, lo que a Ace le indicaba que se habrían subido a una habitación privada.

\- ¿De verdad no te apetece desfogarte un poco? – preguntó Marco a su lado, levantando la jarra de cerveza para dar un trago.

\- No. Paso, pero no hace falta que estés aquí haciéndome compañía, puedes ir si quieres.

\- Pues entonces... sí, iré a buscar algo de compañía.

Ace sonrió, volviendo la vista a su cerveza. ¡Virgen! Así le había llamado Jozu, pero la verdad era que, aunque él no le hubiera creído, no lo era. Simplemente... no quería estar allí, tan sólo quería beber en soledad y tratar de olvidarse por un rato de todos esos pensamientos que le perseguían, de sus miedos.

\- ¡Ace! – sintió el fuerte brazo de Jozu caer sobre sus hombros a la vez que su cuerpo golpeaba su espalda. Cargaba su peso sobre él y así le sería difícil escapar – mira, esta señorita está deseando algo de compañía y...

La hermosa jovencita sonreía, moviendo su cadera de un lado a otro con un rostro casi inocente aunque sus gestos eran sugerentes. Quería escapar del bar, pero cada vez parecía estar más complicado.

\- Jozu, yo no...

\- ¿Vas a hacerle un feo a la señorita? ¿El segundo comandante de Barbablanca? – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – venga, que yo invito esta vez.

El abrazo se soltó, sin embargo, Jozu colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ace como dándole apoyo y sonrió a la joven que esperaba la respuesta del segundo comandante de una de las tripulaciones más famosas del océano.

\- Es un poco tímido – sonrió Jozu como excusando al menor de los comandantes.

La chica, en cambio, sonrió con dulzura. El chico frente a ella era realmente joven para ser comandante y era todo un honor que alguien de su alto cargo quisiera uno de sus favores. Siempre podría presumir de haber estado con alguien tan importante. ¡No era sólo joven! Era atractivo y aunque decían que era algo tímido, esa característica le resultaba realmente dulce a la chica.

Jozu dejó a ambos chicos a solas para que pudieran conocerse un poco mejor y eso hizo sonreír a Ace. No sabía cómo escapar de la situación y le sabía mal decirle a la preciosa chica que no le apetecía demasiado pasar el tiempo con ella. No quería sexo precisamente pero sería una falta de respeto después de que le habían pagado por ello.

\- Yo... lo siento de verdad, disculpa a mi compañero si te ha incomodado con su petición y... - intentó excusarse Ace.

\- En realidad, no me ha incomodado en absoluto. Cuando me dijo que el servicio era para el chico triste de la barra, acepté casi de inmediato. Así que... ¿Segundo comandante de la intrépida tripulación de Barbablanca? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy joven.

\- Veinte.... Perdón. Veintiuno – corrigió Ace al darse cuenta de que estaba más cerca ya de los veintiuno.

\- Muy jovencito para un rango tan importante, debes ser realmente bueno.

\- No te dejes engañar por las habladurías, entre tú y yo, creo que querían a alguien joven para hacerle novatadas – bromeó Ace, haciendo sonreír a la chica.

El ambiente se había relajado y Ace notaba aquello. La chica era realmente buena para calmar la tensa situación que su compañero creó.

\- ¿Te apetece subir? – preguntó su compañera, a lo que Ace dudó, pero sabía que sería demasiado descortés decirle ahora que no.

Terminó la cerveza de un trago y acompañó a la chica escaleras arriba bajo la atenta mirada de Jozu, quien sonreía al ver cumplido su plan.

¡Tenso! Así estaba Ace cuando se sentó sobre el colchón tras entrar en la habitación. Como todo un niño bueno, se había quedado quieto, con la ropa puesta y sus manos sudando sobre sus rodillas. Respiró hondo pese a que la chica se sentó a su lado intentando calmar los nervios.

Por un instante, cerró los párpados y trató de mentalizarse. Hacía al menos... ¡Dos años! ¡Sí! Dos años que no había vuelto a tener sexo. Evidentemente, todo su placer en temas sexuales, se había resuelto en la oscuridad de su habitación con su mano. Sin embargo, todavía tenía ciertos remordimientos de la primera y última vez que practicó sexo con una persona.

\- No tienes que estar nervioso.

La joven trató de calmarle, agarrando con suavidad una de las manos de Ace. Al sentir la dulzura del movimiento y la suave piel de la chica, Ace alejó la mano envuelto en una gran vergüenza por el sudor que desprendía la suya.

\- Lo siento – intentó secarla en su pantalón oscuro.

\- No pasa nada – sonrió la chica – sólo relájate. Te ves realmente nervioso.

\- Lo siento... es que, la verdad es que sí es mi primera vez con una mujer y...

\- Sólo relájate y déjate llevar.

Sus manos regresaron una vez más al fuerte cuerpo de Ace. El roce era suave y delicado, pero Ace sentía que era muy diferente al que tuvo hace dos años. Por alguna razón y pese a que toda su tripulación venía por estos lugares y deseaban el placer carnal con una mujer, él sentía que sólo era un placer momentáneo. Necesitaba más que aquello, necesitaba sentirse querido y eso no lo conseguiría en un lugar así. ¡Le pagaban por querer sexo! Es como él lo veía.

Era atractiva, dulce, encantadora y tenía paciencia, pero no le quería, no se sentía amado ni deseado y precisamente, ahí residía su gran problema. No podía excitarse pensando en que la mujer a su lado sólo deseaba su dinero.

Sintió cómo le impulsaban hacia la cama y se dejó. Su espalda golpeó contra el mullido colchón mientras la joven se colocaba encima, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del pirata. ¡Sentía ciertas cosquillas! Pero aguantó, cerrando los párpados y tratando de centrarse en el placer. ¡No se le levantaba! Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Cuanto más nervioso se ponía, más parecía tardar en excitarse.

¡Relájate! ¡Relájate! Pensaba Ace una y otra vez, repitiendo aquella palabra en su mente que no parecía surtir efecto en su cuerpo. Los nervios volvieron con mayor intensidad al sentir la mano de la chica entrar bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior, acariciando su flácido miembro que se negaba a despertar. ¡Vergüenza! Eso es lo que sentía, porque tenía una mujer preciosa delante y él no era capaz de hacer nada. ¿Cómo debía sentirse ella ante la situación? Todo su cuerpo le indicaba a la pobre que no le excitaba.

Tras casi veinte minutos en aquel cuarto sin forma alguna de excitarse, Ace detuvo la muñeca de la chica y sacó su mano de los pantalones. Intentó calmarla con una sonrisa aunque él se sentía mucho peor.

\- ¿Me das un momento? Por favor – susurró Ace.

\- Sí, claro.

Se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió al aseo. Entornó la puerta tras él y abrió el grifo para remojarse la cara. Realmente no se parecía en nada a la primera vez y eso... que recordaba vagas cosas de aquel momento. Recordaba a la persona con la que había practicado sexo y las cosas que habían hecho, también recordaba que se sentía como una auténtica mierda, borracho como estaba y deseando desaparecer de la vida. Ese hombre sólo le propuso sexo y él, deprimido como estaba dándose cuenta de que jamás se quitaría el estigma de la sangre de Roger y jamás sería amado por nadie, aceptó. Quizá no debió hacerlo... pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo por cómo se sentía.

Elevó la mirada hacia el espejo. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por toda su pálida piel y sus intensos ojos azulados, casi grisáceos, resaltaban más que nunca entre el agua y su cabello oscuro. ¡La sangre de Roger! ¿Cómo iban a amarle teniendo esa sangre? Cualquiera que lo descubriera le odiaría, querría matarle.

Había luchado tanto por tener amigos, compañeros, por ser respetado por su propio nombre, por ser el comandante perfecto y amado por los suyos y todo eso... toda su pelea, podía venirse abajo con unas simples palabras. ¡El hijo de Gold D. Roger!

Era como estar cavando su propia tumba y cuanto más ocultaba la verdad, peor se sentía. Mentía a los suyos y ocultaba una gran parte de lo que él era. Jamás contó cuándo era su cumpleaños, porque no creía que a nadie le importase realmente. ¿Quién iba a celebrar el nacimiento del hijo de Roger cuando le querían muerto? Era absurdo y por eso mismo, en esas fechas siempre se desanimaba.

Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la pobre chica que le miraba con dudas. Estaba claro que nunca le había ocurrido algo como aquello. Se sentía humillado y terriblemente devastado por no haber podido ni siquiera cumplir como hombre. A ella le habían pagado por un trabajo y no pudo llevarlo a cabo, así que intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no quedar mal tampoco con él.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y con su grácil mano, le indicó a Ace que acudiera a su lado para continuar, pero éste agachó la mirada apesadumbrado.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. En serio, eres preciosa, pero yo tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y... no estoy de humor hoy.

La mujer entendió con aquellas palabras que intentaba hacerla sentir mejor a ella por su fracaso, cuando realmente, él se sentía mucho peor. Los hombres podían ser muy crueles si llegaban a enterarse que no había podido hacerlo, por eso mismo, intentó rebajarle la presión.

\- No te preocupes por nada. Entiendo que un comandante siempre tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Cuando estés mejor, si quieres puedes venir a verme. No te cobraré la siguiente, te lo debo.

\- Lo siento – hizo Ace una reverencia antes de salir del cuarto.

***

Tras revisar que la medicación de Barbablanca surtía efecto, Law se sentó en la cubierta. Con su espalda apoyada sobre la red que subía al mástil y sentado en la gran barandilla, sus dedos seguían haciendo nudos al cordón rojo.

La brisa corría fresca esa noche, sin embargo, sus dedos se detuvieron al sentir cómo el ambiente cambiaba. ¡Calor! La brisa se tornó cálida y las nubes cubrieron la luz proveniente de la luna. Miró a todos lados, él era el encargado hoy de mantener el barco en perfecto estado y sobre todo, cubrir la espalda a Barbablanca.

No esperaba hoy tener visitas, era la víspera del cambio de año y todos habían salido a festejar. Cuando era niño, él celebraba ese día en familia, hasta que se quedó sin una con la que celebrar. Ahora... sólo era un día como cualquier otro y por eso mismo, prefirió quedarse en el barco y dejar que el resto disfrutasen el festejo.

No parecía haber nada en los alrededores. Llevó el cordel rojo a sus labios y lo mordió para cortarlo. Juntando ambos extremos, lo anudó y terminó de formar aquella pulsera que guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Bajó de la barandilla y tomó la nodachi que estaba apoyada entre el suelo de la cubierta y la barandilla a su lado. Había alguien por allí, pero el Moby Dick era realmente grande.

Caminó despacio por la cubierta. Las tablas crujían a su paso. Era un barco viejo y aunque lo mantenían siempre en buen estado, se podía sentir los años en él. Se acercó a la esquina, escuchando el crujir de las maderas. ¡No eran sus pasos! Alguien venía en su dirección. Desenvainó la nodachi y salió al pasillo dejando el filo cerca del cuello del chico que venía con una bolsa blanca en sus manos.

\- Vaya. ¡Qué recibimiento! – sonrió Ace.

\- ¡Joder, Ace! No te esperaba hasta el amanecer.

\- Lo supongo.

Ace colocó un par de dedos en el filo de la nodachi y la movió hacia atrás para apartarla de su cuello. Al ver que no había peligro alguno, Law guardó nuevamente la espada en la funda y miró fijamente la bolsa que Ace llevaba.

\- Te he traído algo de bebida. Además, quería disculparme contigo por lo que dije antes. La verdad es que no me gusta demasiado que la gente se meta en mis asuntos pero... no debí decirte algo así. Lo lamento, Law. Sé que sólo estabas preocupado por mi.

\- Olvídalo.

Law se giró para volver a su sitio, sin embargo, el menor se había quedado estático sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La respuesta del cirujano le dejó paralizado sin entender muy bien si significaba que le perdonaba o no.

\- Ace... si quieres que te perdone, no me dejes bebiendo solo. Vamos.

Con una leve sonrisa, siguió los pasos del médico en dirección a la enfermería. Allí fuera refrescaba demasiado pese a que Ace sentía poco ese frío debido a la fruta Mera Mera. Ella siempre le mantenía caliente estuviera donde estuviera, aun así, entendía que Law necesitase ir dentro.

La enfermería estaba perfectamente recogida y limpia. La compartía con Marco, pero aun así, la separaron en dos mitades perfectas. Cada uno tenía su propia consulta. Law entró en la suya y se quitó la chaqueta oscura, dejándola colgada de la percha tras la puerta.

\- Con permiso – se excusó Ace antes de entrar.

Law le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y la dejó sobre la encimera. Al sacar la primera botella, se dio cuenta de que no era simple cerveza, era su marca favorita de cerveza y no sólo eso... el resto de alcohol que traía, todo él era su favorito, incluso el sake.

\- ¿Cómo sabías mi marca favorita?

\- ¿Qué compañero sería si no supiera los gustos de mis nakamas? – sonrió Ace.

El médico no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. ¡No por nada Ace era comandante! Y todos allí le adoraban. Él se ganaba siempre a todos. Era un gran chico con una mirada triste cuando se acercaban estas fechas.

\- Creía que no me considerabas tu compañero.

\- Dudé de ti, no te lo negaré. No me gustó que quisieras ir a Dressrosa y metieras a toda la tripulación en medio de esa venganza personal, pero... reconozco que has ayudado mucho a mi padre y estos meses con nosotros, te has comportado como un auténtico compañero. No dudo de ti, Law.

\- Pero sigues sin querer hacerte revisiones médicas.

\- Eso es diferente, es...

\- Mira, Ace, entiendo que prefieras que sea Marco el que te haga la revisión, es tu mejor amigo y confías más en él que en mí. No tengo problema con ello, pero hazte una revisión, por favor. Todos aquí se quedarían más tranquilos sabiendo que estás en perfecto estado.

\- Como médico, ¿guardarás la confidencialidad de lo que me ocurre? – preguntó Ace.

\- Ya sabes que sí. ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No... bueno... - se avergonzó – dame una cerveza primero y luego te cuento lo que es.

¡No podía contarle algo tan vergonzoso como que no conseguía excitarse con una mujer sin beber! Ni siquiera aunque le jurase y prometiera que se quedaría el secreto entre ambos.

Law sacó uno de los botellines de cristal y se lo dio a Ace, luego sacó otro para sí mismo y se sentó en el suelo frente al chico. ¡De un trago! Ace se la tomó de golpe sin detenerse ni a respirar, lo que dejó a Law completamente anonadado. Miró su cerveza en la mano, llena todavía y suspiró antes de sacar otro botellín para Ace.

\- Toma, pero bebe más despacio, ¿quieres? Si vas a ese ritmo te emborracharás.

\- Te lo contó. ¿Verdad? Barbablanca te contó mi secreto – agachó la mirada Ace.

Sus palabras eran un simple susurro y eso hizo que Law sospechase a qué se refería. ¡El veneno mortal que recorría las venas de Ace estaba ahí! Ese veneno tenía nombre propio: ¡Gold D. Roger! Su sangre lo envenenaba. No había peor veneno para Law que el que uno mismo se imponía. Cargaba con ese sufrimiento en solitario, en secreto y le estaba destruyendo lentamente.

\- ¿De eso quieres hablar? – preguntó Law, dando un sorbo a su cerveza – bien, hablemos de Gold D. Roger y la carga que mantienes en tus venas.

El rostro de Ace se elevó al instante, con los ojos muy abiertos pero siendo consciente de que Law no iba a hacerle ningún daño pese a saber su secreto. Sin embargo, Law sintió un escalofrío, ese que le decía que algo estaba mal. Cuando conoció a Ace era poco hablador, pero desde que entró en la tripulación de Barbablanca, había visto a un Ace más animado, sonriente, siempre rodeado de gente y, sin embargo, algo aterrador estaba en su interior. Su mirada más triste que nunca, alejándose en algunos momentos del bullicio y mirando a solas el océano.


	2. Una noche con el cuarto comandante.

¡Estaba siendo absorbido por su propia oscuridad! Eso es lo que Law veía frente a él. Ace era una brillante luz pero que cuanto más intenso brillaba, más aumentaba esa sombra que le acechaba. Sus ojos tristes y pensativos se centraban en su tercera cerveza. Sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cerca de su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos, Ace no dejaba de mirar el botellín en su mano. No se sentía con permiso de existir y eso ya lo había vivido con anterioridad.

El día que Law conoció a Ace, sólo tenía dieciocho años y bebía en un bar a solas en Loguetown, la ciudad natal de Gold D. Roger.

Flashback

El bar estaba repleto de gente, todos bebiendo en sus mesas junto a sus compañeros. Desde la puerta, Law observó a varios piratas mezclados entre la multitud, pero sólo un jovencito captó su atención.

Sentado en la barra, bebía en solitario. Había al menos unos diez botellines de cerveza ya vacíos a su lado y pedía otro más. ¡Un pirata! Se notaba que debía serlo. Su cuerpo era musculoso pese a ser un adolescente. Su sombrero le hizo gracia casi de inmediato. Con veintitrés años, una desgracia tras su espalda y una tripulación que mantener, lo único que pensaba Law ese día, era en encontrar a alguien con quien pasar una noche de placer y no iba a andarse por las ramas. Lo que veía le gustaba.

Caminó hasta la barra y se colocó junto al chico. Éste ni siquiera le miró. Era raro que estuviera allí sólo y más aún, que la gente se girase a ver lo que ocurriría cuando Law se había acercado para hablar con él.

\- Aguantas bien el alcohol, pareces un gran bebedor – sonrió Law.

¡Hipnotizantes! Los ojos de ese chico eran así, no tenía otra palabra para describirlos. Un azul hermoso como el agua del Grand Line, pero tristes. Se notaba que no pasaba por su mejor momento.

\- ¿Eres un pirata? – preguntó Law para sacarse las dudas – supongo que has venido hasta aquí para ver la horca donde ejecutaron al Rey de los Piratas. Es bastante turístico.

El chico no respondió. Tenía un extraño tatuaje en su brazo pero de él sólo podía ver un par de letras bajo sus mangas. Elevó la mano con el botellín de cerveza en ella y tomó un largo sorbo, perdiendo sus ojos de nuevo en un mural del fondo, justo al otro lado de la barra.

El camarero observó a los dos chicos mientras secaba un vaso con un trapo tras la barra. Law se sentó al lado y con su dedo índice con la letra "E" tatuada, llamó al camarero.

\- Una cerveza – Ordenó Law.

Miró de reojo al chico jovencito a su lado, bebiendo una y otra vez de su cerveza, con la mirada perdida en la pared del fondo. No parecía demasiado animado a hablar. Sin embargo, Law esperó un poco más, hasta que al final, se dio cuenta de que el chico le miró de reojo.

\- Otra, por favor.

Ace había pedido una nueva cerveza, dejando el botellín vacío junto al resto, lo que hizo que Law sonriera y ladease la cabeza casi incrédulo por cómo bebía ese chiquillo que apenas tendría unos dieciocho años.

Su voz sonó como la de un adolescente. Era suave y extrañamente agradable. ¡Le gustaba esa voz! Lo único raro era que nadie en ese bar se hubiera acercado hasta la barra para entablar conversación con él o para intentar ligar. Todo era extraño allí.

¡Borracho! Ese chico estaba completamente ebrio y se notaba en sus mejillas, en su tono de voz, en sus movimientos torpes hasta para agarrar el nuevo botellín. Law simplemente sonrió y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. Estaba en esa isla simplemente de paso. Buscaba información para vengarse de ese hijo de puta que había asesinado a su mentor, al hombre que trató de salvarle la vida cuando era tan sólo un niño y había terminado en ese bar. Como todos los piratas, había escuchado hablar de Roger, el "Rey de los piratas" y, por tanto, estando en esa isla, ciudad natal de Gold D. Roger, no podía irse sin más sin visitar la plataforma de ejecución.

En aquel instante, un vendedor ambulante entró por el local. Ofrecía unas manzanas doradas a la gente. Quería que se las comprasen por demasiado dinero pese a que Law sabía que las había teñido él mismo. Tras hablar con los piratas de las mesas y haber conseguido vender alguna en lo que era una auténtica estafa, se acercó a la barra donde ambos bebían.

\- Ey, chico, ¿querrías comprar una de estas manzanas doradas? Un bocado a una de ellas hará que vivas mil años – sonreía el hombre. Law sonrió también, ladeando la cabeza hacia el camarero y dando otro sorbo.

\- Lo siento – escuchó al chico a su lado – no estoy interesado en vivir mil años, para mí es suficiente si puedo vivir en este instante.

¡Joven, inteligente y tremendamente diplomático! Así le había resultado a Law. Pudo haberlo despechado de malas formas, pero lo hizo con educación pese a su borrachera. Sin embargo, supo que ese chico ocultaba algo, algo demasiado grave como para no preocuparle el futuro. Todos allí se morían por vivir mil años, pero ese chico sólo quería seguir viviendo unos segundos más.

\- Lo has despachado con mucha educación. Me sorprende viniendo de un pirata – intentó iniciar nuevamente una conversación con ese chico.

Law miró su primer botellín, ahora vacío. Lo movió entre sus dedos, asegurándose que no quedaba ni una gota y lo dejó a su lado. Fue la primera vez que el adolescente se giró a mirarle.

\- Déjame invitarte a la siguiente ronda – sonrió Ace, aunque se notaba su ebriedad.

\- ¿Vas a invitarme? ¿A qué debo el placer? – preguntó Law con dudas, pero con una sonrisa incrédula.

\- Estás aquí hablándome. Debes de ser muy idiota o muy valiente – sonrió Ace.

Law no entendió sus palabras. Era cierto que nadie allí le había hablado, ni lo intentaban siquiera, pero no sabía el motivo para evitarle.

\- Bueno... he venido buscando algo de diversión – sugirió Law – y si te soy sincero, me ha gustado lo que he visto.

\- ¿Eres capitán de barco?

\- Sí – susurró Law, viendo cómo traían el nuevo botellín al que le invitaba el adolescente -. ¿Quieres ver mi barco?

\- ¿Por qué no?

***

Sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a la sábana, arrugándola entre sus dedos mientras mordía la almohada con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo sudaba y sus gemidos eran apenas audibles pese a que el capitán de aquel submarino no se molestaba en silenciar los suyos.

¡No podía ver los tatuajes de sus manos! Al menos no en esa postura, pero estos apresaban su cadera con fuerza. ¡A cuatro patas! Así es como se encontraba Ace, con su rostro hundido contra la almohada mientras escuchaba los jadeos de Law, haciendo presión con sus dedos y atrayendo su cadera hacia él cuando se hundía cada vez más, buscando mayor profundidad y disfrutando del placer que recorría su cuerpo.

¡Completamente excitado! Law se relamió un segundo al ver al adolescente en esa posición, con su trasero completamente disponible para él, viendo cómo su miembro se hundía en él y salía otra vez para volver a perderse en su interior.

Viéndolo desnudo, no podía evitar que su mirada se desviase a veces al gran tatuaje que tenía a la espalda. Parecía un emblema pirata y el chico lo llevaba con orgullo. Sin embargo, pronto volvía a posar sus ojos en la entrada. ¡Su polla se perdía dentro de él! La engullía completamente y por mucho que mordiera su almohada, Law sonreía al ver los espasmos preso del placer.

Sus piernas temblaban como si fuera un flan. Su entrada cada vez más dilatada, le daba pleno acceso a disfrutar. ¡Completamente abierto! Sus pulgares fueron hacia las nalgas del chico, apartándolos un poco para dejarle ver mejor cómo su miembro entraba limpiamente.

\- Ábrete un poco más – susurró Law con diversión, moviendo las piernas del chico para separarlas un poco más.

Sus rodillas, clavadas en el colchón, se separaron más y un sonoro gemido surgió cuando el pene de Law profundizó más. Por cómo las paredes internas se abrían y cerraban entorno a su miembro, Law supo que ese chico apenas había mantenido relaciones.

Verle morder la almohada con esa fuerza y evitando dejar escuchar sus jadeos demasiado alto, Law no podía evitar sonreír. Había llegado a ese bar buscando una noche de placer y desde luego, la encontró. No podía pedir nada mejor que ese chico. Una coincidencia, simple suerte... pero se alegraba por haber decidido desembarcar allí y por decidir aquel bar entre tantos otros.

Sus dedos se aferraron con mayor fuerza a la cadera del joven, llevando una de sus manos al miembro de Ace. Apenas tocarle un poco... el chico eyaculó sobre sus sábanas, lo que le indicó a Law que, junto al placer interno que ya sentía en cada embestida que daba sobre su escroto, rozar un poco su miembro hizo que se mezclase al placer externo que terminó por desmontar al chico. ¡Triunfante! Así se sentía Law al ver cómo las piernas del adolescente apenas podían mantenerle a cuatro patas, lo que hizo que Law regresase la mano a la cadera del chico para aguantarle en la posición.

Reclinó su abdomen sobre la espalda de su amante para poder llegar a su oído. El oscuro cabello estaba algo mojado y las gotas de sudor caían por su nuca, pero eso no le importó a Law. Él también estaba sudando.

\- Aguanta un poco, aún no he terminado – susurró Law sobre su oreja, mordiendo el cartílago superior con cierto toque seductor.

¡Todo él temblaba! Su cuerpo había llegado al máximo placer y luchaba por mantener la posición para él pese a que sólo quería dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

¡Lento! Toda la velocidad que antes Law había alcanzado, la frenó para centrarse en su propio placer. Quizá era un poco masoquista, pero sentir que tenía cerca el orgasmo y frenar un poco, le hacía desearlo aún más. Era una sensación totalmente diferente. ¡Le gustaba lento! Aunque nunca había descartado una sesión fogosa de sexo pasional... prefería ese ritmo que le permitía disfrutar durante más tiempo.

\- Ya casi estoy, chico – susurró en su oído, pese a que las piernas de Ace fallaron definitivamente, cayendo los dos sobre el colchón, con Law sobre su espalda sin cesar las lentas embestidas a su interior.

Era una auténtica tortura y, sin embargo, le gustaba aquella sensación. No demasiados hombres disfrutaban de la lentitud, Law sabía eso de sobra, pero él no podía evitarlo. Entre aquellos lentos movimientos, el placer se intensificaba, creando una desesperación profunda por acabar. Dejándose llevar por esa sensación, cerró los párpados y se dejó ir.

Respirando con mayor tranquilidad tras eyacular, salió del chico y se dejó caer a su lado. Esperó unos segundos aunque ninguno quiso moverse de la posición en la que estaban. Ace, bocabajo en la cama y él, boca arriba mirando el techo de su camerino. Dejó que pasasen unos segundos y entonces, se giró hacia el moreno. No podía verle el rostro, tan sólo el cabello oscuro.

\- Si quieres, puedes utilizar la ducha – susurró Law a su lado, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Volvió a esperar unos segundos y entonces, agarró su hombro para captar su atención, pero ni así ese chico se movió. Decidido a ver qué ocurría, Law se incorporó un poco y miró el rostro del chico que se encontraba en dirección opuesta a él, para darse cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

\- O también puedes dormir... - sonrió al ver que mucho había aguantado con la borrachera que llevaba – no es que acostumbre a dormir con gente que acabo de conocer pero... - se dijo más para sí mismo, pero sonrió al ver el rostro de total tranquilidad de Ace.

***

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Había mucha luz, demasiada para su gusto. En un intento por seguir durmiendo, llevó su mano hacia la ventana en busca de la cortina, pero por más que intentaba encontrarla, sólo agarraba aire. Molesto con la situación, abrió los ojos súbitamente para encontrarse una pequeña ventana circular que desde luego, no era la de su camerino. Allí no había cortinas.

\- Pero, ¿qué...? – se preguntó Ace, sintiendo entonces el dolor de cabeza.

\- Toma, te sentará bien. Y deberías darte una ducha.

Las palabras venían de un hombre no demasiado corpulento que entraba con una taza humeante. Iba medio desnudo, tan sólo con el pantalón puesto, dejando ver unos extraños tatuajes por todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos, con la palabra "Death" tatuada, hicieron que Ace se echase un instante hacia atrás y tratase de recordar cómo había llegado allí.

\- Deberías beber mucha agua, darte una ducha y volver a tu barco para echarte una larga siesta. Es la mejor manera de pasar una resaca.

\- ¿Dónde... estoy?

\- En mi submarino – susurró Law – no recuerdas mucho de anoche. ¿No?

\- Pues... estaba bebiendo en un bar y... tengo algún flash, creo que tú y yo...

\- Sí – sonrió Law.

\- ¡Joder! – dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada.

\- Yo voy a ir a la ducha también. Lo siento, pero aquí en el submarino son comunitarias, así que si quieres que te indique dónde están, te recomiendo que te levantes.

¡Sí eran comunitarias! Tras seguir a Law por los pasillos, llegaron al aseo. Había como diez duchas, cinco a la derecha y cinco a la izquierda. Por unos instantes, Ace se paralizó, pero Law no tuvo reparo alguno en quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba y meterse a la segunda ducha de la derecha. Al ver aquello, Ace se desvistió también y se dirigió a la tercera ducha de la derecha. No quería ponerse enfrente para que no le viera desnudo, aunque ya poco le dejaría a ese hombre a la imaginación tras lo de anoche.

Encendió el grifo y dejó que el agua cayese sobre su cuerpo. Sintió alivio. Cerró los párpados y elevó el rostro para dejar que el agua golpease sobre sus mejillas, empapando todo su cabello.

Law, a su lado, que había agarrado el bote de champú, miró por un instante al joven. ¡Era hermoso! Y aún dudaba por qué nadie había intentado ligar con él la noche anterior cuando a él le resultó tan fácil llevárselo a la cama.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ace al darse cuenta de que Law le miraba.

\- ¿Eres capitán de barco?

\- Lo fui, hace mucho tiempo – susurró Ace – ahora soy comandante.

\- Eso es que trabajas para alguien más.

\- Sí. Mi tripulación me siguió, todos ellos.

\- Ya veo. Eres muy joven para haber sido ya capitán, y ahora... comandante. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Dieciocho – susurró, pero se dio cuenta de que eso ya no era cierto – no... diecinueve, tengo diecinueve.

\- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? – se sorprendió Law al ver cómo el chico había dudado de su propia edad.

\- Supongo que sí.

Su tono era triste y para Law, no pasó desapercibida la idea de que estuviera allí, revolcándose con un desconocido en lugar de pasar su cumpleaños con su tripulación o sus amigos.

\- ¿No lo celebras con tus amigos?

\- Nadie celebraría mi cumpleaños – dijo sin más – mi sangre... - se silenció – déjalo. No lo entenderías. Sólo... es que nadie se alegraría de mi nacimiento.

¡Realmente triste! Así le veía Law. Todos los piratas le consideraban a él un Supernova, uno de los novatos que más prometía. Con tan sólo veintitrés años, estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, o eso pensaban de él. Creían que era despiadado, que arrancaba corazones como si nada, pero no era del todo cierto. Tenía sus propios objetivos y ese chico no significaba ningún problema para él. Sólo había sido una noche de placer y, sin embargo, sintió su soledad y tristeza. Cuando él fue niño, también se sintió odiado por todos. Su enfermedad incurable. Recordaba a todos los médicos echándole a gritos de sus consultas, asustados, queriendo matarle porque creían que tenía una enfermedad infecciosa cuando no era así.

Llevó sus manos instintivamente hasta uno de sus pendientes y lo abrió. Con cuidado, lo sacó del agujero y lo tomó entre un par de dedos, pasándolo a la ducha de al lado. Ace lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños.

¡Asombrado! Así estaba Ace. Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo y más en su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera a sus hermanos les había contado jamás cuándo era su cumpleaños. Nunca lo celebraba y siempre huía de la gente en esa fecha señalada.

\- Lo siento, no es que tenga demasiadas cosas como pirata. ¿Prefieres oro?

\- No – susurró Ace – gracias.

Sus temblorosos dedos agarraron el pendiente. Él no tenía agujeros en sus orejas así que no podía ponérselo, pero aun así, le hizo ilusión recibir algo pese a ser de un desconocido.

Tras su despedida, jamás volvió a coincidir con aquel pirata.

Fin flashback

***

Law dio un sorbo a su cerveza y esperó. Ace estaba de nuevo perdido en su mundo. Escuchar el nombre de Gold D. Roger le hacía quedarse en ese estado. Entonces, sus dedos jugaron un segundo con la cabeza del botellín que sus manos sostenían.

\- ¿No me odias?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió un poco a Law, aunque se imaginaba por dónde iba ese veneno que corroía al chico. El hijo del pirata más odiado del mundo. Todos querían ver extinta la sangre de Roger y esa sangre no acabó con la ejecución, sino que ahí estaba Ace, el hijo del más temido y envidiado pirata, el conocido como "Rey de los piratas". Esa sangre fluía en su interior y aunque debió ser el mayor de los prestigios, en realidad, era una carga venenosa que le destruía por completo. Siempre temeroso de que alguien descubriera sus orígenes y quisiera asesinarle. Por eso, él jamás celebraba su cumpleaños. Creía que nadie querría celebrar su nacimiento, sino más bien todo lo contrario, celebrarían su muerte.

\- No – sonó rotunda la respuesta de Law -. ¿Por qué debería odiarte, Ace?

\- Tú sabes mi secreto y...

\- Yo no conocí a tu padre. Sinceramente, me importa una mierda quién fuera el "Rey de los piratas" o lo que hizo, pero te conozco a ti y eres un buen chico. Todos aquí te adoran.

\- No saben sobre mi sangre. Si lo supieran... me matarían.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? Quizá lo enfocas mal. ¿Cuánto llevas viajando con ellos? ¿Tres años? Has sido su amigo, eres el segundo comandante, has peleado a su lado, has estado en los banquetes, has bromeado, jugado, reído y llorado con ellos, les has salvado la vida a la gran mayoría de los que están a bordo del Moby Dick... ¿Crees que eso se olvida sólo por tu sangre?

\- Aquella vez... cuando nos conocimos en ese bar pirata en Loguetown, tú... ¿Te habrías acostado conmigo de saber que era el hijo de Gold D. Roger?

Esa pregunta era fácil para Law. Sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en sus manos.

\- Sí.

Ace abrió los ojos a más no poder, mirando desde donde estaba, sentado en el suelo, a Law. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y por primera vez desde que se había quedado absorto, Ace volvió a beber de su cerveza.

\- Respóndeme algo ahora tú – preguntó Law -. ¿Por qué nadie se acercó a ligar contigo?

\- ¿Va en serio? – se sorprendió Ace de aquella pregunta, porque siempre había creído que Law había sido todo un valiente acercándose a él esa noche o que no valoraba su vida demasiado – la marca en mi espalda, la tenía entonces.

\- La marca de Barbablanca, sí.

\- Todos temen a Barbablanca. Meterse con el segundo comandante habría desatado una guerra contra la mayor tripulación que ha surcado estos mares. Nadie es tan insensato como para faltar al respeto a nadie de su tripulación. No se acercaron a mí porque preferían evitar un posible problema. Creí que sabías que era de la tripulación de Barbablanca.

\- ¿Sinceramente? Ni siquiera conocía la tripulación – sonrió Law.

\- Fuiste idiota al acercarte a mí de esa forma. Si me hubieras faltado al respeto o cualquier cosa... estarías muerto.

\- Bueno, no salió tan mal la jugada. ¿No crees? Fue una noche interesante y tú aceptaste... creo. Quizá me pasé porque estabas muy borracho.

\- Recuerdo haber aceptado mantener relaciones contigo y tengo algún flash todavía de aquella noche, aunque otra parte está borrosa. ¿Fue coincidencia que nos buscases para vengarte?

Law pensó aquello y ladeó la cabeza dando a entender a Ace, que no había sido coincidencia.

\- No del todo... me causaste curiosidad tras esa noche y digamos que investigué un poco. Luego me di cuenta de que estabas en una importante tripulación y tras varios años navegando en solitario y ganando fuerza para cumplir mis planes, creí estar preparado para vencer al cabrón que asesinó a la única persona que se apiadó de mí y trató de salvarme de mi funesta enfermedad. Vuestra tripulación era fuerte, tu capitán estaba enfermo y yo era médico, podía hacer un trato. Vosotros ganabais un aliado, un nuevo comandante, con toda mi tripulación y yo... la venganza que deseaba desde hacía años. Y además de eso, tenía la oportunidad de reencontrarme contigo. Aunque cuando nos preguntaron si te conocía, mentiste.

Ace sonrió.

\- ¿Querías que les dijera a todos que dejé que me follases como quisiste? ¿Al segundo comandante?

\- Bueno... con un simple "sí, coincidí con él una vez" habría sido suficiente – sonrió Law – pero está bien. Preferiste no decir que me conocías, lo entiendo. Fue tu decisión y la respeté. También sé que tienes aún dudas sobre mí, no te fías.

\- En realidad, me fío de ti. Por eso mismo estoy aquí tomando cerveza contigo. Aquella vez, estaba muy borracho y pudiste aprovecharte de mí, pudiste matarme, entregarme a la Marina, pudiste hacerte muy rico con mi recompensa pero... no te pasaste de la raya. No tuviste intenciones ocultas conmigo.

\- Sólo quería sexo, Ace. Tampoco sabía que eras tan importante.

\- Ahora lo sabes y sigues aquí, hablando conmigo como si nada. Tú estabas preocupado por mí y yo me pasé. Dije que te metieras en tus asuntos y lamento haberlo dicho. No debería dejar que mi mal genio afecte a mis compañeros.

\- Me has traído cerveza, estás perdonado. Realmente creí que no volverías hasta la madrugada. ¿Tan mal ha ido?

\- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? – preguntó casi incrédulo, sabiendo que contar lo ocurrido esa noche sería una gran desgracia para él.

\- Si no quieres, da igual.

\- Yo... no pude.

\- ¿No pudiste qué? ¿Beber? Porque eso sería algo por lo que preocuparme con lo que toleras el alcohol.

Ace rió. Era cierto que comía mucho y el alcohol le subía lento. Toleraba bien las cervezas y aunque se emborrachaba, tampoco era algo habitual en él. Tan sólo en fiestas o banquetes se pasaba de esas formas.

\- Jozu le pagó a una prostituta.

\- ¿Una para ti? Es todo un regalo de tu compañero – sonrió Law.

\- Lo intenté, ¿sabes? Pero no pude. ¡Qué vergüenza para un comandante! Si se corre la voz de esto, voy a ser el hazmerreír de todos ellos durante mucho tiempo, más de los enemigos.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no pudiste? – preguntó Law, señalándole con su dedo índice mientras el resto de dedos sostenían el cuello del botellín de cerveza – porque crees que todo el mundo quiere hacerte daño. Estás a la defensiva, no dejas de pensar en ello, estás nervioso y cuanto mejor quieres hacer las cosas, más nervioso te pones. Y además... era una mujer, sin contar que le habían pagado para que te sintieras a gusto. No es lo mismo que practicar sexo con alguien a quien de verdad le excitas. Es otro sentimiento, Ace.

\- No tiene nada que ver. Puedo estar con mujeres – se sonrojó Ace.

\- Ace, yo he estado con mujeres y con hombres, pero tú... no puedes estar con una mujer sin pensar qué ocurriría si se quedase embarazada de ti o sin pensar que no le gustas.

Ace se sorprendió al instante. Era cierto que muchas veces había dicho que él jamás tendría hijos, porque no quería esparcir la sangre de Roger. Nadie debería cargar con ese peso nunca más. No quería descendencia y había escuchado rumores de prostitutas o mujeres de sus compañeros que se habían llegado a quedar embarazadas.

\- Estás envenenado, Ace – susurró Law – y esa sensación no cesará hasta que te des cuenta de que tú no eres el problema. Tener la sangre de Roger no significa nada. Debes ser tú mismo. A Roger le odiaba mucha gente, pero a ti... a ti te adoran. No cargues con el peso ni los problemas de tu padre. Eres tú el que no te aceptas tal y como eres. Desde el primer día que entré a la tripulación, has dicho que tu padre es Barbablanca y entiendo que lo sientas así, es realmente como un padre para todos, pero debes aceptar tus verdaderos orígenes. No todos querrán matarte, Ace. Yo siempre te protegería. Soy tu compañero, soy el cuarto comandante y nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí. No dejaría que matasen a un compañero.

Law aprovechó ese momento para apartase de la pared, gateando hacia Ace para poder sentarse a su lado en el suelo. Dejó la cerveza a la derecha y miró al adolescente. Sus ojos azules, casi de un tono grisáceo, le hipnotizaron como la primera vez que se perdió en ellos.

La mano con la que antes Law sostenía la cerveza, se posó sobre la mejilla de Ace, impidiendo así que el chico pudiera apartar la mirada de la suya. ¡Estaba fría y húmeda! Era culpa de la cerveza fría, Ace lo supo pero no se movió ni siquiera cuando sintió cómo Law acortaba distancia hacia sus labios.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó con un tono seductor que consiguió que Ace afirmase con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

¡Ni siquiera recordaba haberle besado! Ningún flash de aquella noche. ¿Le besó? ¡No! No lo había hecho. Estaba tremendamente nervioso pero cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios hicieran contacto.

Dulce, lento y seductor. El beso que Law inició, era único. No es que Ace hubiera besado demasiadas veces y de hecho, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en ese momento. En cambio, Law sí fue testigo de su inexperiencia. Pese a tener presos sus labios e imponer un ritmo lento, Ace era un poco torpe y no terminaba de adaptarse al ritmo. Estaba confuso y luchaba por intentar hacer las cosas correctamente.

\- Relájate – susurró Law.

\- Pero es que....

\- Piensas demasiado. Sólo déjate llevar. Yo te guiaré.

Su labio volvió a rozar los suyos. Coló el inferior en medio y atrapó el superior de Ace. Jugó con él. Lo movió, lo succionó levemente y mordisqueó con ternura, provocando que Law sonriera y Ace se relajase al sentir que sólo estaba jugando.

Con el dorso de la mano, Law movió uno de los mechones de Ace hacia atrás. Su rostro siempre había sido infantil, con unas excitantes pecas recorriendo su nariz, pero no era ahí donde se fijaron los ojos del pirata, sino en la oreja donde había colocado el mechón de cabello.

Law detuvo el beso para fijarse mejor. ¡Se había sorprendido! Y Ace abrió los ojos también al no sentir sus labios. ¡Estaba absorto! Como si no creyese lo que realmente estaba viendo, pero allí estaba. Sonrió ligeramente y tocó con sus yemas el aro dorado en la parte alta de la oreja, en el cartílago.

\- Llevas mi pendiente – susurró Law.

\- Tuve que hacerme el agujero.

\- No creí que lo llevases. Nunca te lo había visto.

\- El pelo lo tapa, supongo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo, Ace?

\- Unas semanas después de nuestro primer encuentro. Pensé mucho si ponerlo o no pero... era el primer regalo de cumpleaños que recibía en diecinueve años y aunque fuera de un extraño, me hizo ilusión.

¿De verdad había alguien que no pudiera enamorarse de él? Fue lo que pensó Law. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que era especial. Quiso convencerse de que sólo fue una noche de pasión, pero no era cierto. Jamás pudo arrancarle de su cabeza ni de su corazón. Era cierto que mucha gente le querría muerto si supieran su secreto pero... eso sería porque no le conocían. Era un chico dulce y atento que se sacrificaría por cualquiera de sus compañeros.

¡Un arrebato! Es lo que Law tuvo en aquel instante. Nunca esperó que un desconocido fuera a aceptar de esa forma un regalo, pero cuanto más conocía al segundo comandante, más le atraía. Todas y cada una de sus acciones hacían que se enamorase de él. Como pirata, jamás esperó llegar a conocer ese sentimiento. Una mujer en cada puerto, un revolcón y de nuevo a la mar, eso era lo que tenía en mente, pero cuando conoció a ese chico... todo cambió. Con él surcaría los mares a cualquier destino, por él dejó de ser un capitán de barco para convertirse en el cuarto comandante y poder estar a su lado.

Con posesión, los labios de Law atraparon los de Ace. Ya no era lento, sino todo lo contrario. El beso fue fogoso y lleno de impaciencia. Deseaba todo de ese chico y era lo que pensaba demostrarle.

Pese a la inexperiencia del menor, no se quedó atrás. Sus manos se desplazaron hacia la cintura del médico, colándose bajo la sudadera azul y tratando de subir por su abdomen, lo que provocó que Law apartase sus manos con rapidez para agarrar sus muñecas e impedir que continuase.

\- Ace, no... - se sonrojó un instante, apartando la mirada avergonzado – es mejor que no me quites la camiseta.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con extrañeza.

La última vez que se acostaron, Ace recordaba perfectamente haberle visto desnudo. No tenía problemas con eso. Entonces... ¿Por qué ahora no podía quitársela? ¿Qué era lo que quería esconder que le avergonzaba? Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de tatuajes, lo sabía.

\- ¿Law?

\- Eres un tipo Logia, no lo entenderías.

\- ¿Qué no entendería?

\- Tu cuerpo se regenera. Si una bala te atraviesa... el fuego hace que el agujero desaparezca, eres increíble y tu cuerpo es perfecto pero... yo soy del tipo paramecia, Ace, mi cuerpo no es perfecto y si lo ves ahora... es posible que no te excites.

\- ¿Qué tontería es ésa? – preguntó Ace con suma confusión -. ¿Crees que un par de cicatrices de bala me echarán atrás? No es sólo tu físico lo que me excita, Law.

\- Ace, tú tienes tus debilidades y yo las mías, ¿vale? Tienes miedo de que la gente te odie y yo tengo miedo de que este cuerpo herido ya no sea capaz de excitarte.

¡Cabreado! Ahora Ace estaba enfadado con la situación. No es que tuviera algo contra Law, entendía su miedo pero no pensaba echarse atrás.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la espalda de Law chocó contra el suelo. Todo su cuerpo había caído y Ace, encima de él, mantenía sus brazos bien sujetos para evitar que se moviera. Estaba sorprendido con su reacción, pero lo estuvo mucho más cuando el menor hundió su rostro en el cuello para besarlo y mordisquearlo con pasión.

Si durante la primera vez, fue Ace quien aguantó los gemidos, esta vez fue Law el que tuvo que morderse el labio con suavidad para evitarlo. Una vez más, las manos de Ace se colaron bajo la sudadera, esta vez llevándose por delante junto a la camiseta. Pese a los nervios de Law, cuando la sudadera pasó su cabeza, se fijó inmediatamente en la reacción de Ace. Estaba detenido sobre él, mirando las marcas de su cuerpo. ¡Cuatro disparos en el pecho! Las cuatro marcas estaban allí, como un quemado pese a que el agujero ya había cerrado. Pero no era sólo eso, su brazo, que fue completamente arrancado, tenía una enorme cicatriz de la intervención cuando volvió a unírselo con su habilidad.

\- Te dije que no la quitases – susurró Law – no es plato de buen gus...

¡Fogoso! Inexperto pero fogoso, así fue el beso que Ace le dio para silenciar sus palabras. Le gustaba todo de Law y era cierto que esas marcas eran horribles, pero eran piratas. ¿Quién no tenía marcas? Quitando él por ser un tipo Logia.

\- Ace – susurró Law con preocupación en cuanto pudo escapar un poco de sus labios – en serio que no es necesario...

\- ¿Te parece que no estoy excitado? – preguntó el menor, agarrando la mano del médico y colándola bajo sus pantalones para que notase su erección – me dan igual tus marcas, Law. Como bien has dicho, todos tenemos debilidades, puede que las mías no sean visibles pero están ahí. Tú las conoces y confío en ti. Me gusta tu cuerpo, Law, y tus cicatrices me ponen a mil – sonrió el menor para animar a Law.

Law elevó su mano libre, rozando con el dorso de ella la mejilla de Ace. Él observaba sus labios, deseándolos. Ace, en cambio, miraba la cicatriz en el bíceps. Era horrible, sin duda alguna y aquello debió ser un calvario para Law. Él no había sentido un dolor tan atroz jamás como que te desgarren un miembro. Ese pirata tenía suerte de tener una habilidad tan conveniente. No por nada le apodaban "El cirujano de la muerte", sin embargo, pese a poder arreglar su problema, no evitaba el dolor.

Agachó su rostro entonces hacia el bíceps del médico ante la sorpresa de éste, depositando suaves besos en la cicatriz. Al ser consciente de aquella dulzura, Law simplemente dejó escapar una leve mueca de sonrisa y enredó sus dedos en el rebelde cabello oscuro del chico.

Ejerciendo cierta fuerza, Law separó la cabeza del menor de su brazo para poder besarle con pasión. No iba a negarlo, se encontraba sumamente excitado. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso por nadie, pero Ace era especial, así lo sentía. Desde la primera vez que le vio, fue imposible olvidarse de él.

El ruido de la hebilla del cinturón abriéndose le indicó a Ace, que su compañero estaba ansioso por continuar aquello. Sus ágiles dedos deshicieron el enganche en cero coma, bajando la bragueta del pantalón e indicándole que elevase el trasero para poder quitarle el pantalón. Tampoco él se hizo de rogar. Aprovechando que los dos se habían quedado de rodillas, Law quitó su pantalón también junto a la ropa interior.

¡Contra la pared! Fue un arrebato de Law, empotrando la espalda de Ace contra ella mientras éste sonreía al ver lo dominante que podía llegar a ser el comandante de la cuarta división.

\- Ya casi no recordaba que te gustaba a lo duro – sonrió Ace.

\- Me gusta de todas las formas, Ace, pero ahora mismo, no voy a mentirte, estoy desesperado por tenerte de nuevo.

\- No hace falta que lo jures. ¿Nos saltamos los preliminares?

\- Alguno – susurró Law – para otra ocasión quizá lo tome con más calma.

Colocando la pierna de Ace por encima de su brazo, Law la mantuvo un poco en alto, justo en el momento en que lamía un par de sus dedos para introducirlos en su amante. Lo hizo despacio, introduciendo primero uno de ellos con sumo cuidado. Que estuviera como caballo desbocado y deseando aquel encuentro, no quería decir que fuera a ir a lo bruto. En sus planes no entraba hacerle daño, sino que ambos disfrutasen de la situación y el placer mutuo.

El primer gemido salió por parte de Ace, pero no tardó en unirse uno de Law al sentir cómo el menor tomaba ambos miembros, juntándolos en su mano y rozando ambos a la vez. Definitivamente, esta vez no estaba tan ebrio como la primera. Ahora estaba dando mucho más juego y eso le gustaba más.

Los dos sonreían como un par de idiotas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Law volvía a sentirse como un auténtico adolescente desenfrenado y todo era culpa de ese muchacho de apenas veintiún años. Sólo él conseguía sacar esa parte que siempre mantenía oculta bajo una fachada seria.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Ace, tensando sus músculos al sentir la presión en su interior. Law había empezado a introducirse en él con lentitud, saliendo un poco y entrando un poco más. Le costaba dilatar, lo notaba, pero Ace era bastante novato en todo esto, así que no debía estar muy acostumbrado. Hacia delante y hacia atrás, constantemente en movimiento e introduciéndose un poco más cada vez. La estrechez pronto se iba abriendo, acoplándose al grosor de su miembro y relajando a Ace cuando el dolor iba desapareciendo.

\- Ya está casi, Ace.

\- Está bien. Sólo es un poco tirante.

\- Sí, yo también lo noto. Se dilatará pronto y se acoplará.

Tardó unos minutos en cumplirse las palabras que Law pronunció, pero fueron ciertas. En unos cuantos movimientos, Ace se había adaptado y una sensación mezcla de cierto dolor con placer recorrió su cuerpo. Un par de movimientos más... y el dolor desapareció.

Entre pasionales besos y lujuriosas caricias, los dos se deleitaban en el placer. Por vez primera, Ace sintió algo diferente a las otras, se sentía querido y deseado, porque Law le hacía creerse especial. Eso le gustó.

Ace intentó aguantar todo lo posible. Cerró los párpados, echó su cabeza atrás contra la pared y jadeó en silencio mientras Law mordisqueaba su cuello con lujuria sin dejar de hundirse una y otra vez en él. Fue el primero en eyacular preso de un placer sin igual, pero Law no terminó allí. Continuó durante un rato más, soltando la pierna de Ace y agarrando sus brazos contra la pared para retenerle.

Ninguno era capaz de hablar en ese momento, tan sólo los gemidos y jadeos llenaron la sala. Fue entonces... cuando algo cálido le inundó. Los movimientos se hicieron lentos hasta finalmente, detenerse.

Un segundo de intenso silencio y entonces, los dos estallaron en una risa simultánea tras lo que acababan de vivir.

\- En serio que no puedo evitar querer sexo contigo – susurró Law con incredulidad – eres mi mayor debilidad, Ace.

\- Creo que yo tampoco puedo evitarlo.

Agotado, Law salió de su amante para colocar una manta que guardaba en uno de los cajones de la enfermería en el suelo y tumbarse junto a Ace, tapándose los dos con ella y evitando el frío de la noche.

Junto a él, su pantalón vaquero yacía en el suelo. La cabeza de Ace seguía recostada sobre su pecho y el brazo derecho no podía moverlo para no molestarle. Alzó el izquierdo y lo elevó hacia el pantalón, colando sus dedos en uno de los bolsillos para buscar la pulsera que llevaba unas horas haciendo. No es que tuviera demasiadas posesiones, así que había utilizado parte del sageo que colgaba de su nodachi. Un hilo de algodón rojo es el que Law utilizó para hacer la Kurikata, que básicamente, sería el hilo del que colgaría su katana al obi o cinturón. Sin embargo, la nodachi era demasiado grande para ser colgada. Aun así, Law le hizo el sageo por si acaso. Ahora parte de ese hilo formaba la pulsera que pensaba regalarle para su cumpleaños.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – susurró Law.

Sus dedos sujetaban la pulsera frente a ambos y Ace elevó un poco su cabeza para verla mejor. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de llevar sus dedos para agarrarla.

\- Primero un pendiente tuyo, ahora una pulsera hecha con el sageo de tu espada. ¿Qué me regalarás el año que viene? ¿Tu ropa interior? – preguntó con diversión.

\- Tendrás que esperar al año que viene para saberlo – sonrió Law.

\- Law. ¿Crees que ellos entenderían mi secreto?

\- Puede. Son tus compañeros, Ace, han peleado contigo, les has salvado muchas veces. Creo que te entenderían.

\- Lamento haberte creado problemas. No diré nada de esta noche, tranquilo. Ellos no sabrán tu secreto.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero olvidar esta noche, Ace?

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Ace. Su mano se posó sobre el pecho de Law y se giró a mirarle directamente.

\- No me arrepiento de esto, Ace, no lo hice hace años y no lo hago ahora. Prefiero estar contigo mil noches a estar con una prostituta de cualquier puerto. No me importa que ellos lo sepan. Creo que me estoy enamorando del segundo comandante o puede que ya lo estuviera desde hace unos años.

***

Law miraba el horizonte. Todo estaba en calma. Las olas mecían con suavidad el casco del enorme barco, pero éste apenas oscilaba. Barbablanca aún estaba en su camerino durmiendo o por lo menos, no había querido salir de él.

Miró a su derecha. Los recientes rayos anaranjados de un nuevo día dieron de lleno en la figura de su compañero. Ace estaba allí, sentado en la barandilla, con su espalda reposando sobre la red del mástil, tumbado con su gracioso sombrero cubriendo su rostro como si intentase dormir un poco.

El ruido hizo que éste elevase su sombrero para ver a sus compañeros reunirse. Volvían de tierra firme y Jozu al menos pareció sorprendido de ver allí a Ace. Quizá le habían estado buscando pero nadie le vio marcharse del lugar.

\- ¿Ace? Creía que aún estabas disfrutando de la noche – sonrió, dando a suponer el sexo con la prostituta que él le había pagado -. ¿Y tú, Law? Te has perdido una gran noche. Había unas mujeres perfectas – sonrió Jozu.

\- Yo... lo siento, Jozu, a mí me va más otra cosa – susurró, lo que dejó paralizado al compañero y también a Ace.

Ace siempre supuso que decir que le gustaban los hombres causaría pánico en la tripulación. Todos allí encerrados, siendo hombres, pero en realidad, Law no temía decir lo que sentía y era algo que le atraía.

\- Espera, espera... ¿A ti te van...?

\- Le gustan los comandantes – dijo Ace con una sonrisa, volviendo a poner el sombrero sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Comandantes? ¡Ah, no! A mí no me va ese rollo, Law – se asustó Jozu entre las risas de Marco, Ace y Law.

\- Jozu... creo que a Law, le gustan más los segundos comandantes – hizo referencia a Ace.

Sentir la mano de Marco, primer comandante sobre su hombro, tranquilizó un poco a Jozu, aunque pronto empezó a pasar la mirada de un relajado Ace tumbado en la red, a un tranquilo Law que alternaba su mirada entre el horizonte y el segundo comandante.

¿Estaría listo algún día Ace para decir la verdad? Es lo que Law se preguntaba. Él era capaz de hacerlo, era capaz de decir que estaba enamorado de él frente a todos, pero no estaba seguro si Ace conseguiría deshacerse de sus miedos.

\- ¿Ace? ¿Tú y él...? – intentó preguntar Jozu.

\- Fue mi regalo... de cumpleaños – susurró ante el asombro de Law y el resto de la tripulación mientras miraba la pulsera en su muñeca.

\- ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? Hay que volver al pueblo a comprarle algo. ¡Un pastel! – sugirió Jozu ante el asombro de Ace de que quisieran celebrar su nacimiento.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ace.

\- ¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? Todo el mundo a los botes.

\- Jozu... debo confesaros algo y quizá me odiéis por esto pero... yo... yo no soy quien todos creéis. Siempre he dicho que mi padre es Barbablanca y todos aquí lo consideráis como un padre pero, en realidad, yo nací en Baterilla, en el South Blue.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó el comandante algo confuso.

\- Yo soy el hijo de Gold D. Roger, el rey de los piratas al que todos odian y lamento haberos ocultado esto. Todos han querido verme muerto desde que supieron que Roger tuvo un hijo, así que oculté que yo era ese hijo.

Por un instante, los ojos de algunos piratas se tensaron ante aquella revelación. Law permaneció atento, porque incluso siendo una sorpresa para él que Ace se decidiera a soltar la carga que siempre tenía encima, estaba dispuesto a defenderle a muerte incluso si debía oponerse a sus compañeros.

\- Eres Portgas D. Ace – sonrió Marco – y en lo que a mí respecta, me has salvado más de una vez, eres mi compañero, como mi hermano. Me da igual de quién seas hijo biológico, para mí, siempre serás parte de esta familia, siempre serás el hijo de Barbablanca.

La voz del primer comandante calmó el ambiente al instante, dejando que la alegría por saber que era su cumpleaños, volviera a resonar en el ambiente. Algunos de sus compañeros volvieron por donde habían venido en dirección a los botes de nuevo, porque todos allí, querían celebrar por primera vez el cumpleaños de su compañero.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Ace hacia Law.

\- Yo... no voy a olvidar lo de anoche, Ace – sonrió -. ¿Quieres tú olvidarlo?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- ¿Te vienes esta noche a mi camerino?

\- Me lo pensaré – susurró Ace – supongo que si no tengo un plan mejor... me pasaré para una revisión médica.

\- Tranquilo, haré una revisión exhaustiva.

Fin


End file.
